Animagus and Wizard
by Zangoosegirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy never expected a white lion to save him from a werewolf, but when it happens he gets pulled into the mystery of Xan, a new boy at Hogwarts that has a remarkable resemblance to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.
1. Chapter 1

Animagus and Wizard

I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it...dammit. This is my first Fanfic and tell me if I need to improve in areas kay. :0)

* * *

Chap 1 Animagus

It was the holidays and with only a few weeks left until a young boy would soon join a school named Hogwarts.

Alexander Grayson, also known as Xan, was kicked out of his other school and was taken to Hogwarts, to his disliking.

Xan yawned and stretched, his raven hair sticking up from where he had been sleeping, his mismatched eyes, one emerald green the other a dark crimson red, blinked sleepily. He got up off the floor and walked to the closest window and looked out of it. It was still dark and there was a full moon out.

He noticed a person wondering around on their own, not too far from where he was staying and most people stayed away from the Shrieking Shack, so Xan decided to investigate.

The person taking a walk had short blonde hair and grey stormy eyes. Xan thought that the boy was quite handsome and he looked the same age as himself. Xan smiled and followed the boy marvelling in his beauty.

Xan was in a tree watching the boy walk in circles when he spotted another creature. He knew instantly from the smell that it was a werewolf, and it was hungry.

He jumped out of the tree landing on all fours his body changing shape as he landed. When the transformation had finished, Xan opened his mismatched eyes and growled.

* * *

I know its short but the chapters should get longer comment and review hope you like and I am open for ideas on what you want to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Animagus and Wizard

I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it...dammit. This is my first Fanfic so tell me if I need to improve in areas kay. :0)

* * *

Chap 2 Wizard

Draco Malfoy a pureblood extraordinaire had made the wrong choice when he decided to take a walk near the Shrieking Shack. He knew that something was hidden in the shadows and he had a strange feeling that whatever it was wanted him.

Draco held his wand tight as he looked round in every nook and cranny he could see into in the dim full moon light. After a few minutes of searching the greenery that surrounded him, he started to feel a little less anxious. He put his wand back into his pocket but that was mistake number two for him as a large wolf like animal jumped out at him from behind a tree. Draco instantly recognised it as a werewolf and in a flash he had his wand raised again.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted and the werewolf was knocked backwards, but the effect was limited and it got up again getting ready to pounce on the boy.

Draco gulped and thought about running but a large white animal had jumped over him and stood protectively in front of him. The creature was a large male white lion with no strange markings, apart from its left ear being a much lighter shade of white than the rest of it.

The werewolf jumped towards the lion which lifted its head and extended its claws. The werewolf landed on the lion's back, which growled in frustration. He lifted a paw and dug its claws into the back of the werewolf and flung him off. The lion followed the werewolf and jumped on it, snarling and trying to get at its throat. Draco sat in the grass watching in berwilderment.

After a while the werewolfs cries stopped and the lion walked away from it, its muzzle covered in blood aswell as its paws, the werewolf that was lying on the floor behind it had had it's throat ripped open and several deep cuts over it's body and what looked like its kidney was poking out of one of the gouges. The lion looked at Draco with mismatched eyes. One a brilliant emerald green which reminded Draco surprisingly of Harry Potter and the other a dark crimson red. The lion had a few scratchen on its back and it had a slight limp but Draco noticed that it had no other injuries. He stared back ath the lion, silently thanking Merlin that this guardian...lion had come to save him. After a few minutes the lion turned to leave the still startled Draco, who quickly got up and ran home.

Draco lay in bed thinking about what had happened and he hoped that he could soon forget about it all but little did he know that he will soon be seeing the lion again.

* * *

I think this was better that the first chapter but it's not my opinion that counts. Comment and review and im open for ideas. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it...dammit. This is my first Fanfic so tell me if I need to improve in areas kay. :0)

* * *

Chap 3 Animagus

Xan was sitting in an old classroom close to the Great Hall, he was still thinking about what had happened a week earlier with the whole saving the cute guy from the werewolf thing. He blushed lightly when he pictured him in his head. Xan shook his head to get rid of the blush and a teacher walked in to tell him to go to the Hall.

Next thing he knew Xan was standing next to Dumbledore, 'That damn bastard.' He thought. 'Why did he have to make such a big deal with me being the new person?'

"Now I hope you will all take care of our new student." Dumbledore finished and Xan grumbled a few curses and sighed. 'Every time a teacher says that the other kids always do the opposite.' He thought glumly.

All the other kids in the hall watched in anticipation as Xan walked elegantly and proudly to his house table, as Dumbledore didn't mention what house he belonged to. Not many people were surprised when he walked to the Slytherin table; he sat in the only seat available, right next to Draco.

Xan hid a blush when he caught the sweet smell of Draco. Who stared at him like he was trying to recognise him from long ago. He smiled at Draco and ran a hand through his raven hair, his eyes glinting.

"So where are you from?" Draco had held out his hand and Xan took it.

"I used to live in Australia. I went to Andorra." He replied hoping he didn't know the school.

"Cool. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." He said, with the expression that he was trying to remember something.

"Xan…Alexander Greyson." The two talked all through the rest of the banquet and when it's time to go to the dorms, he found out that he was in the same room as Draco.

Xan went to bed early and soon dazed off into dream world.

* * *

Comment and reveiw. I am always open for ideas and feedback to make this as good as it can be. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Animagus and Wizard

I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it...dammit. This is my first Fanfic so tell me if I need to improve in areas kay. :0)

* * *

Chap 4 Wizard

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room doing some potions work. It was around 5am. There were a group of first years gossiping about the newest sixth year, Xan and a group of fifth and sixth years talking about girls.

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Xan walking towards him. The girls in the corner giggle and the group of boys stare at him with smug almost humorous looks.

"What you doing?" he asked with actual interest; he sat next to Draco looking at the book.

"Potions." Draco mumbled pushing the book across the table so Xan could read it.

"Cool." Xan smiled and looked at the heading on the piece of parchment in front of Draco.

'A Guide to Making the Perfect Oculus Potion'

Draco saw that Xan was reading what he had written and was surprised when he said it was wrong.

"What do you mean wrong?" He grumbled annoyed that he made a mistake in potions.

"You put too much Wormwood; you need to stew the mandrake and their needs to be a few more drops of crystallized water." Xan mumbled lightly thinking hard.

Draco nodded and changed it. Even though he had just met this boy he was willing to trust him. He looked up when he heard a small yelp from Xan and saw him putting out his sleeve, which had been set alight by, if he was guessing correctly, the group of boys sitting on the green and silver sofa.

One of the boys walked over laughing lightly.

"Sorry for that my hand kinda slipped." He said clearly not sorry. Draco noticed that the look on Xan's face was of pure rage. He stood up and whipped out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Xan mumbles but the boy was fast.

"Protego Totalum."

"Partis Temporus, Levicorpus." Xan mumbled his first spell ripping through the boy's protective barrier and with his second spell the boy was suddenly hung upside down.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea." The boy said hurriedly and Xan put him down and sat back down on the sofa, quite enjoying the squirming of the boy and his friends.

* * *

Hope you like comment and reveiw. Im having fun writing this and give me ideas if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Animagus and Wizard

I still don't own Harry Potter only the OC guy and this Fanfic but that's about it.

Sorry but times are gonna be a bit slow at the moment but hey im getting some chapters up at least. Anyway with the few random reviews I have got I have had a bit of an inspirational moment and I hope that this story gets more interesting for both me (It is kinda annoying having to write boring stories ya know) and you readers and I know the ending for the last chap was rushed.

* * *

Side Chap 5

'Holy mother of Merlin what the hell was that!' Was ringing in Xan's head as he had finally recovered from his outburst but you have to admit that setting his sleeve on fire wasn't nice, so he decided to get revenge.

Xan wondered when Draco was going to say something but he was just sat there his eyes transfixed on Xan's wand.

"Th-that's a Hornbeam wand isn't it?" Draco had finally piped up and without waiting for an answer he spoke again. "Hornbeam is considered to be the most stubborn of wandwoods. Those who have the necessary will to master it will be rewarded with an extremely powerful wand. I only know of two people that have Hornbeam wands and you remind me of both of them."

Xan stared at Draco trying to hide a smile and also trying not to laugh. What Draco didn't know, was that Xan was related to both people Draco was thinking of and he will soon help with the down fall of one of the people he was related to. Who they are and which one he is going to help defeat is still unknown.

* * *

I know it's weird but I needed to put this little bit of info in to help with what will be coming up in the story so that 1) I don't forget it later on and 2) so that I don't have to write it all into one of the later chapters which would be long and yes I am kinda lazy so I don't want to do that. Review and Comment I want you people to give me ideas that can make this story the best it can be…which isn't that good.


	6. Chapter 6

Word of warning I DO NOT KNOW IF THESE ARE THE ACTUAL WANDS THE CHARACTERS USED! Hope you like the chapter

* * *

Chap 6 Wizard

Draco gawped at Xan. They were currently in the dorm and Draco wanted some facts.

"Ok, how the bloody hell did you learn that spell?"

"What spell?" Xan asked innocently.

"You know what spell." Draco snapped which made Xan flinch.

Draco was holding Xan's wand and was studying it carefully. He had already figured out that it was a Hornbeam wand, which was very powerful but he was intrigued that Xan could master a wand as stubborn as a Hornbeam.

"What kind of core do you have?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Dragon Heartstring." Xan mumbled.

Draco was extremely impressed at this. He had Heartstring in his own wand and he knew that it was a powerful core for a wand and mixed with Hornbeam it can be a powerful and lethal combination, as well as hard to control.

"Not a bad wand…" Draco mumbled handing it back to Xan. He pondered over something for a few seconds before sitting on his four poster bed to think properly.

"In an answer to your first question, I found it and I liked it." Xan piped up but Draco just ignored him thinking deeply so Xan decided to just sit next to him until he snapped out of his thinking.

After about 10 minutes of boring silence Draco had finally come to a conclusion.

"I need your help with something." Draco mumbled and before Xan could reply he continued. "Dumbledore is hardly ever seen anymore and I was wondering, since you are his newest pupil, that maybe you could get him to meet you, let's say at the top of the astronomy tower. He never talks to anyone apart from Potter and I needed to talk to him."

"Ok, but why do you want to get Dumbledore over there? Also, why me?"

"Because I need to talk to him. Do you have a problem with that? I could always find some-"

"No, no I'll do it." Xan cut in eager to do something interesting for once.

* * *

Sorry its so late I had writers block and couldnt get to a comp. Sorry people.


	7. Chapter 7

Like I said before sorry it's late

* * *

Chap 7 Wizard

_It has been a week since I asked Xan to get Dumbledore to the tower but he hasn't done it yet. Speak of the devil here he is. _Draco thought glumly. "Hi Xan."

"Hi. Good news I managed to get Dumbledore to meet me tonight."

"Great." Draco almost jumped with joy but that would be out of character. "What time?"

Xan looks at the clock hanging on the common room wall. "In half an hour." He smiles.

"What!" Draco shouts. He grabs Xan's arm and runs out the common room and all the way to the astronomy tower, while literally dragging Xan behind him.

When they get there Draco collapses to the floor from exhaustion. Xan leans against one of the walls as Draco sits in a corner dying.

When Draco finally catches his breath he stands up and stays in the darkest corner of the astronomy tower waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. He couldn't wait; he could finally prove himself to the Dark Lord, but what about Xan. How would he be able to explain all of this to him? Draco didn't want to lose his new found friend. He liked him and trusted him and didn't want to lose him but, what had to be done had to be done.

Just then the door opened once again and Dumbledore walked through. "So Alexander. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well yeah. You see-" Before Xan could finish Draco had jumped out of his hiding place, wand in hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco yelled and a bright burst of green light shot towards Dumbledore.

Comment and reveiw please. Hope you people like.


End file.
